memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fibonan
Spelling? Fabona <-> Fibonan Republic - presumably it's either Fibona or Fabona, and one of the spellings is wrong. -- Capricorn (talk) 00:09, September 13, 2016 (UTC) :Whichever spelling is used, there needs to be consistency. It's "Fibona" in captions. -- UncertainError (talk) 21:21, October 9, 2016 (UTC) ::The truth is the official Star Trek productions haven't been consistent. The term "Fibonan Republic" appears on the archive computer screen showing the Abronath, near the start of the film. However, the planet name "Fabona" is from Simon Pegg interview in . --Defiant (talk) 21:40, October 9, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not invested in which spelling is used, but I don't think we should have "Fabona" but "Fibonan Republic". It should be one spelling or the other. -- UncertainError (talk) 21:52, October 9, 2016 (UTC) There was no consensus here, the moving of the page was premature. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:18, October 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Ermm... not really. On-screen evidence, as well as the majority of sources, including the captions, clearly point to "Fibona". --Defiant (talk) 18:08, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Yes, clearly it's "Fibona". But whether "Fibona" in turns points to "Fibonan Republic" is still up for debate. Unless your majority of sources include some previously undiscussed evidence. -- Capricorn (talk) 19:24, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::What do you mean by "in turns points to?! Actually, I reckon it's "Fibonan" for the species name; it definitely seems to be that at least more often than "Fibona" when referring to the species. I'm basing that purely on on-screen evidence, and am not consulting anything that hasn't been mentioned here. --Defiant (talk) 19:29, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I was reacting to what I saw as a reasoning error. We know the species is canonically named Fibona. Our best concrete information suggests the government is called the Fabonan republic but that's not canon. What is under discussion, and indeed debatable, is if having "Fibona" means we should call the republic "Fibonan republic" instead. I was criticizing the fact that you translated the certainty about the spelling "Fibona" into a certainty that it ought to be "Fibonan republic" when that's not something this discussion reached consensus on. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:04, November 21, 2016 (UTC) ::It needn't reach consensus on that, as all the evidence we have (i.e., the captions) points to "Fibonan Republic". --Defiant (talk) 23:07, November 21, 2016 (UTC) Ah, ok, if the captions say Fibonan Republic that changes things. That wasn't known when I criticized the page move, and that was the situation I reacted to, to which you reacted with knowledge of things that hadn't been brought up in the discussion at that point. -- Capricorn (talk) 00:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Btw, I'm still suggesting we move this page to "Fibonan", since that seems to be the singular, with "Fibonans" as the plural. --Defiant (talk) 00:10, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Huh, you're right, they do seem to say "Fibonans". Support. -- Capricorn (talk) 03:15, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Never seen? Was there every any plan to show a member(s) of this species? Are any of the characters of an unnamed species seen in Beyond supposedly (as far as the crew/cast/someone on the team is concerned) Fibonan? Jaylah probably isn't, as surely if she had been, Kirk would have noted it, particularly as he'd just done business with them. Asking for background info's sake. --LauraCC (talk) 19:55, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :Haven't encountered anyone referring to any alien characters on-screen as a Fibonan. I doubt it would have been intended. However, all we can do is speculate; it's not citable bginfo, and therefore shouldn't be added (at least not yet). --Defiant (talk) 19:59, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know. Keep an eye on interviews...or maybe we could come out and ask someone...--LauraCC (talk) 20:00, December 14, 2016 (UTC) :I'm indeed trying to keep my eye on interviews. Bought three different versions of the film recently, just for the special features! Lol. --Defiant (talk) 20:03, December 14, 2016 (UTC)